


Questions

by Marvelanddcgeek



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelanddcgeek/pseuds/Marvelanddcgeek
Summary: Just some eremin angst





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why i wrote this, but here

When?When had the man he loved so much turned like that ?What happened, why did it happen ?

Armin had those questions in his mind, and many more, which he asked himself right after they had reunited again.Eren...Eren told Mikasa something horrible.Eren had punched him in the face for defending her, a punch that did more than hurt him physically.Before that, he had caused the death of many innocent people, some of there were just children.Children that would no longer laugh. 

Why?The Eren he remembered...the one he loved...where was he ?Where was the Eren who wanted to see the world ?Who wanted to see the ocean ?Who cared about his friends ?

They lost Sasha, and he laughed.Laughed like it was something funny, as if her life meant nothing.She was shot in front of them, and there was nothing they could do, but still... he just laughed.

How did his time in Marley change him so much?What had his brother done ?Who was responsible for turning his love into... into a monster. 

Yes, his love.Not just did Armin love Eren, but Eren loved him back.It was something they had both known since they were small, since they met, since they dreamt of seeing the ocean.The only times they were happy, where those that they spend together.They slept together on the same bed whenever it was possible, with Eren protectively holding him, not letting him go at any moment.  
No one knew, not even Mikasa, but Eren had kissed him.He wasn’t only the first person who did that, but the only one who had.Each kiss had a different meaning, and they were all special in their own way. 

The first time was right before the Trost battle.They didn’t know how things would go, even if Eren had initially be sure they’d be alright, but they couldn’t risk it.It was a kiss that meant a promise, a promise that they would both come back alive. The second time, was after Eren and him saw each other when they came back from this first mission as survey troops, when the black haired boy was almost kidnapped by Annie.That one was a different kiss, one that meant how much they could have lost.The third time, was much after, right when Historia had been named queen.That one meant all they had risked to be there.The last time... the last time was before Eren left to Marley. 

That kiss was different than the rest.That kiss, tho it was more passionate than the others, lacked something, or at least it did for Armin.He wasn’t sure of what if was, but he remembered that Eren had simply cornered him, and before the blond could open his mouth to ask a question, he had been picked by his boyfriend, and kissed for god knows how long.He was tired, and went to sleep with his love, but when he woke up, he was alone.No one was there holding him, and soon he found out Eren had ran away to a foreign land. 

He didn’t know why he was dumb enough to believe that once they saw each other again, everything would be the same.As soon as he saw the deaths Eren had caused, the destruction... it all went away. 

Still, he went for it.Maybe Eren didn’t look the same, maybe he wasn’t exactly the person he loved, but he had promised himself to kiss him whenever he saw him again.He wanted a new kiss with a special meaning, but that wouldn’t happen.That time...it just felt cold.As if he was lifeless.

He didn’t want anyone to see, but there were tears on his eyes before they landed.He foolishly still had hope that Eren was still himself, even after all he had seen.Then they were locked up by the Jaeger faction, and the interrogation happened. 

That’s where all his hope went away.He could handle that treatment, he could handle Eren’s indifference towards him, and,even if he didn’t like it, and he knew damn well he shouldn’t even think about forgiving him, it was what he had done in Marley.But, telling Mikasa, the person who had saved their lives, who had made sure no one harmed them, who was basically his family that he had always hated her... he couldn’t forgive that. 

Eren was gone, and he didn’t know who was in his place now. What happened to him ?That went through his mind in just seconds, before he decided to make Eren regret saying that. 

Instead, he got punched.Punched by the person who had saved him from their childhood bullies, who he loved.He held back tears, and then was send back to his cell. 

He loved Eren.He wanted to be with him.If possible, he even wanted to marry Eren.So why? Why did he become a monster?


End file.
